


Sina

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren screws up bad, and makes it up to Armin by agreeing to get a cat, even though he hates the species with a burning passion.</p><p>Warning, mentions DUI and assult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sina

**Author's Note:**

> For Marsha's little sister who requested some fluffy Eremin. However, this turned out angstier than I had planned.
> 
> Mention of drinking and driving, and assault (it happens, but the only after affects are seen)

“Wow,” Mikasa said with a hint of amazement. “You’ve screwed up before, but this takes the cake.” Eren slid down in his chair with a groan as his adoptive sister twirled a letter opened in her left hand. 

“I know, just help me fix it.” 

“Only if you promise to never drink again.”

“Fine.” 

“I can’t believe you drove home dru-”

“I SAID I GET IT OKAY?” Eren yelled. He took a minute to take a deep breath. “Just tell me what to say to him.”

 

When Eren returned home a couple hours later, Armin was back. He had stormed off earlier when he found out what Eren had done. He was currently curled up in a blanket with a large book. 

Eren walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. Armin’s eyes stayed focused on the page.

“Hey, listen, I’m really sorry.” Eren said softly, But Armin continued to ignore him. “I realize that shit could have happened, and that I could have gotten hurt, or worse.” Armin continued to ignore him, and Eren sat up a little straighter to make sure Armin didn’t have earbuds in. Once he realized it was just Armin refusing to acknowledge his pesence, he continued.

“I won’t pretend I wasn’t in the wrong, but nothing happened, the police didn’t catch me, and nobody was hurt. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Just please say something.” Armin sighe and shut the book. He looked up with red eyes.

“So your only reason for me to apologize is that nothing happened?” he asked shakily. 

Eren sighed. “I know it’s not alot, but I promise to never drink again, especially if it’ll hurt you in any form.” Armin stared at Eren for a few minutes.

“You said whatever it takes.” Eren nodded. “Including that thing I’ve been talking to you about?” Eren flinched, but nodded. 

“Yeah, if it means you’ll start to forgive me then yeah.” Armin bit his lip. 

“Okay, yeah, you friggin idiot.” he whacked Eren in the head with the book, which happened to be the fifth game of thrones book, and hurt like hell, but Eren smiled, because Armin had started to smile. Eren crawled down the couch and kissed Armin. 

“Yeah, but you wanted to date me, so who’s the real idiot?” he whispered. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck. 

“Still you.” he replied, before pulling Eren in for another kiss.

 

The “thing” that they had been discussing, was getting a cat. Eren hatted cats with a burning passion. His mother had several, and they had torn up several of his backpacks, and liked to leave their hair all over his clothes, and liked to stand on his chest in the middle of the night, staring him down until he woke up, and their eyes turned into green mirrors in the light of his alarm clock, and he screamed like a banshee. They wouldn’t even let him pet them without biting or clawing the shit out of his hands and arms. 

But Armin loved them. So they left the next morning to go get a cat. 

They started at the pet stores, but Armin didn’t like any of the kittens there, so they ended up at Petco, looking at the older cats. There had been a few that Eren had liked, some one year old short hairs that didn’t shed, but there was one in the back that Armin fell in love with. 

It was a three year old long haired cat with anger issues that hadn’t let the pet people near enough to groom it. The attendant told them that the cat’s name was Sina, and that they’d gotten her from a kill shelter that was about to put her to sleep, and had had her for a couple months. the person walked away to help another family, and Armin turned to Eren with a smile. 

“That one.” was all he said. Eren took in the angry cat, whiched hissed at him.

“Why that one?” he asked. Armin laughed. 

“Cause she reminds me of you.” Eren pursed his lips. 

“Fine. We’ll get the damn cat. And i’m not that angry.” 

Eren turned to look for an attendant that could get the cat out and heard Armin say, “Yeah, right.”

 

Mikasa texted Eren while he was waiting for Armin to finalize everything to say that she had grabbed some cat toys and shit from their mom, who had recently lost a couple of the older ones, and that she’d had Jean pick up cat food and a cat bed for them, and that they were now helping themselves to leftover chinese.

Armin came out before Eren could text her back to say she better keep her horse faced boyfriend away from his food.

 

Armin let Sina out of her cage the moment Eren closed the door. She slid out and began purring immediately. it rubbed up against Armin’s leg and he and Mikasa smiled. 

After it had wandered around the house for a little while, purring, and had even allowed Armin to bathe it, Eren decided that maybe it wasn’t so bad after all and went to pet it. 

He didn’t even get one stroke in when they cat went beserk and started clawing at him and biting his hand.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Eren screamed, trying to pull the cat off his hand. Armin ran over and picked up the cat. It went boneless and started purring again. 

“What did you do that set her off?” Armin asked. Eren looked away from his hand, which was covered in raised red lines.

“I didn’t do anything! I swear! The damn thing just started hissing when I tried to pet it!” Armin sighed. 

“Sina is a she, Eren. Call her a she, not an it. And you must have tried to pet her wrong.”

“How? How do you pet a cat wrong? I was stroking her head-”

“Some cats don’t like that! And she came from an abusive home, so she’s probably more sensitive to that sort of thing.” Armin explained. Eren sighed. 

“Okay, but I need to wash this before it gets infected.” 

 

Later that night, Eren half woke up, and moved to cuddle against Armin, who was fast asleep. Armin nuzzled against him, And Eren opened his eyes when he felt a light tickle on the back of his hand, and saw two shining blue orbs right in front of his face. he jumped back, cursing loudly, and fell out of the bed with a loud thump. Armin started awake and leaned over the cat to turn on the light. 

“Eren, what happened?” he asked. Eren got to his feet and pointed at the cat. 

“How did Sina get in here?” he demanded. Armin looked down at the cat that had nuzzled it’s way under his arm. 

“Oh, I left the door open a little bit. I didn’t think she’d slip in.” Armin stroked her back and she squinted her eyes and began to purr some more. “You want me to take her outside?” he asked.

“Please do, I don’t want to get my hand clawed off again.” 

 

he cat and Eren continued to hate each other for the next month, until Eren came home late one night from classes to find a strange car parked in the driveway, and his front door ajar. He rushed inside, back pack ready to swing. He hear Armin cry out from the bedroom, and then the feral sound of a cat screeching at something. 

He ran to the bedroom as Sina was thrown against the wall. He turned inside to see his crazy ex-girlfriend holding a knife. Eren swung his backpack and hit her upside the head, knocking her out. Perks to having unnecessarily large textbooks. Armin was sobbing in the bed, and Eren rushed over to him, he had a cut down his left cheek and a thin scratch across his collarbone.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Eren whispered, pulling him close. “You’re safe now, don’t worry. Eren looked up as Armin cried into his chest, pulling his cell out of his pocket. The cat was now in a punching position, ready to attack Eren’s ex if need be. 

“Good cat.” he whispered. and he swore the cat purred as he called the police. 

 

Armin’s cuts didn’t need stitches, and the EMTs just put butterfly bandages over the cut on his cheek after they cleaned it. 

The police considered taking the cat away, but Eren reminded them that if a dog had done that they wouldn’t have minded so much, and they let Sina off. 

Eren fixed Armin some tea after the police left, and they cuddled on the couch, both reeling from the shock. Shina jumped onto the couch as a Game of Thrones marathon played. Eren tried not to tense up as she climbed into his lap, curled up, nuzzled Armin’s hand, and began to purr. 

 

After that, Eren and Sina found they could put up with each other a little bit more. 

They even got to where Shina would drape herself over Eren’s shoulders and he wouldn’t complain. 

Though she still occasionally shoved her fluffy tail in his face, and clawed at his hand when he tried to move it out of the way.

But they now had a respect for the other for protecting the one they loved most, and did their best to behave while Armin was in the room.


End file.
